


anything, everything

by Piglet (Rethira)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Consensual Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, I'm Doing My Best To Tag This Don't @ Me, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutilation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Urethral Play, Watersports, consensual body modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Piglet
Summary: zenos has a somewhat different idea of whatanythingentails than other people





	anything, everything

**Author's Note:**

> backstory: in a previous meeting between them zenos cut off asahi's dick. asahi was a 100% willing participant. he's healed up since then through the wonders of magitek
> 
> also to make this clear this has no redeeming features whatsoever. read at your own risk and please _please_ **CHECK THE TAGS**
> 
> do not attempt _any_ of this at home
> 
> detailed content warnings in the end note

asahi’s stretched obscenely around zenos’ fingers. it always impresses zenos how _easily_ asahi’s body gives in to zenos’ demands – or perhaps that should be how easily _asahi_ gives in. zenos curls his fingers, and asahi arches into it, begging, “more, lord zenos, please oh please, _anything_ ”

he looks as if he is witnessing divinity. the thought makes zenos smile as he spreads his fingers, and watches asahi’s urethra gape open. asahi sobs and bucks up on zenos hand, his greedy hole eagerly accepting zenos’ fingers further in

“i wonder,” zenos murmurs, lightly scratching at asahi’s insides, “will you take a fourth?”

asahi _keens_. his bruised balls draw up tightly beneath the gaping hole of his urethra, and he nods frantically, gasping, “yes, yes yes yes yes”

zenos presses a fingernail against asahi’s hole. “well, if you will take four, surely you will take five,” he says, and even before he’s finished speaking asahi’s gasping for breath, eyes glazed in bliss

his release dribbles out around and between zenos’ fingers

it takes but a moment for zenos to work his fist into asahi’s hole. it’s gaping and ruined, the skin stretched tight over zenos’ hand. “this,” zenos says, flexing his fingers and so gaining asahi’s immediate attention, “is useless.” asahi’s legs tremble, his stomach tensing. the bulge of zenos’ hand is quite visible through asahi’s skin. his body was never meant to stretch like this. no body is meant to stretch like this

but asahi just stares at the point where zenos hand disappears inside his body and shudders all over. he sighs rapturously. “yes, my lord,” he agrees, reaching down to rub his fingers over where zenos’ hand is _inside_ him

zenos allows it. he curls his hand into a fist. when zenos moves, he can feel asahi’s pelvis grinding against his knuckles. asahi whines, high and long, his legs spasming. he gasps and ruts against zenos’ fist, fucks it with his urethra, eyes wide and lips dark and pleading, “oh please, my lord, lord zenos, please please,” his voice rising as it had that day when he’d knelt before zenos and offered _anything_ , anything, my lord

zenos has a somewhat different idea of what _anything_ entails than other people, but to his credit asahi had never looked anything other than overjoyed when zenos took him at his word, and took him with his sword

and now here he is. “little more than a puppet,” zenos murmurs. asahi bares his teeth, in what others might call a grimace, but what zenos knows to be a smile of absolute delight

asahi shrieks when zenos pulls his hand free. perhaps he comes again. it hardly matters – zenos pulls asahi into his lap, turns him so he’s straddling one of zenos’ thighs. asahi clutches at zenos’ knee, evidently trying to keep from pressing his wet and gaping hole against zenos’ armour. unfortunately, asahi’s legs are unable to bear his weight. zenos simply watches asahi, shaking as he tries to brace himself even as his legs give out. the slightest brush of asahi’s balls against zenos’ thigh has asahi locking his knees, but he can’t hold the position for more than a moment, and then his full weight is crushing asahi’s balls between his body and zenos’ unforgiving armour until asahi tenses and starts the cycle all over again

zenos wraps his hand around the back of asahi’s neck. asahi freezes. and then zenos deliberately, _slowly_ , grinds his leg up between asahi’s. asahi _howls_. he bucks involuntarily in zenos’ grip, thrusting and grinding against zenos’ leg, trying and failing to get relief – from the pain or the pleasure, who can say?

“asahi,” zenos says, and the name must strike asahi like lightning from the way he shudders, “you’re humping my leg like an animal.” asahi whines. “like a dog,” zenos continues. “is that anyway to behave before your prince?”

asahi shakes his head, or tries to. “n-no, my- ah! my lord,” he stutters. he stills for a moment… but only for a moment. he squirms, like a worm caught on a hook. “i’m- i beg you- your forgiveness, my lord, please please-”

“if only i could believe you,” zenos sighs, squeezing asahi’s neck to cut off asahi’s whining. “but look at you. perhaps i _should_ have gelded you,” and asahi grinds down, all but crushing his balls against zenos’ thigh, gasping for breath as he does it. “it is as well that i am feeling lenient today,” zenos says, releasing asahi’s throat. zenos leans forward and murmurs into asahi’s ear, “piss yourself, asahi, like the dog you are”

the noise asahi makes is refreshingly inhuman; he obeys without pause, releasing a hot stream of urine onto zenos’ armour and the bed beneath them. asahi moans zenos’ name, still thrusting restlessly against zenos’ now piss soaked thigh

zenos strokes asahi’s back, and smiles. “good dog,” he says. asahi shudders bodily. a further spurt of urine leaks from his hole, and asahi whimpers shamefully. petting the rise of asahi’s hip, zenos ponders, “will you come again from this?” he needn’t have asked; before he finishes speaking, asahi adds his come to the mess covering zenos’ thigh. it dribbles from his ruined urethra, mixing with asahi’s piss, and zenos tuts reprovingly. “look at this, asahi,” he says, forcing asahi’s gaze down, “look at the mess you’ve made.” asahi stutters an apology, but zenos speaks over him. “clean it up,” he orders

asahi scrambles from zenos’ lap. he all but collapses to the floor before zenos, knees cracking against the tiles. zenos catches only a glimpse of the wild expression on asahi’s face before asahi bends down to press an open mouthed kiss to zenos’ boot

and then he begins to clean. with his tongue

oh, zenos _does_ enjoy having subordinates who show some initiative

**Author's Note:**

> detailed content warning:  
> \- pre-fic asahi has had his penis removed and now has a hole directly to his urethra situated above his balls  
> \- pre-fic asahi has had his balls tortured. this is referenced several times  
> \- zenos is finger fucking asahi's urethra  
> \- zenos fists asahi's urethra  
> \- there is some light choking  
> \- asahi pees himself at zenos' urging, and cleans it up with his mouth  
> \- there is very briefly implied swordplay  
> \- asahi is enthusiastic and willing for all of the above
> 
> hey if you made it this far i. don't know what to tell you.


End file.
